Bombs falling
by Dramionelover19011918
Summary: This has nothing to do with Flowers for Algernon but i had to but it so i could publish this its about Flowers in the attic mixed with The lion the witch and the wardrob


It's January and all the bombs are falling me and my little sister are hiding underneath my bed for fear of a bomb dropping on us. Earlier today my younger sister Cathy witnessed our parents get killed my one of those evil bombs. They were trying to get home as soon as possible to try and keep us safe. My father was only 36 and had blonde hair with sparkling blue eyes. My mother was 34 and had dirty blonde and grey eyes. I was named after my father and wanted to live up to his expectations. I grabbed my sister's arm and ran out of the house with her trying to keep up with my long paced jumps across the battlefield we use to call our backyard to the bomb shelter. It's cold and we had hardly any clothes on and what we did wear was shredded from tripping and falling. We both had hardly any clothing covering our elbows and knees. My sister had a huge gash across her head as a bomb fell 20 meters away and sent my sister flying. We finally got to the shelter and I had to help bandage my sister's head. She started crying and told me she missed mother and father. Looking into my sister's eyes I noticed she was truly a beautiful young lady and I promised myself and her that I would do all in my power to keep her safe even if that meant I died in the process. She did not know the whole plan and I would never tell her because I knew she would try and keep me alive instead of herself. I walked over to the small pantry we never thought we would have had to use and opened a small can of beans which I gave to my sister along with an apple flavored juice box. As the bombs fell Cathy cuddled up to me for fear of falling asleep without someone next to her. While she slept I heard a knock on the shelter door and went to go open it only seeing my sister's best friend Taylor. Taylor was three years older then my sister making her sixteen and had short cropped brown hair. She was tall and truly pretty and outgoing. She had a bleeding head and was scarped up all down her body from the falling bombs. She started to tumble inward and I grabbed her and picked her up off her feet seating her next to my sister. I have had a crush on Taylor for the past 6 years when my family had first moved into the neighbor hood. Taylor was an only child and was two years younger then me. I had been terrified to admit my feelings for her because she was always treating me like a brother instead of a best friend or a future boyfriend. As soon as her head hit the pillow I saw her eyes fall closed and she fell asleep peacefully. I was glade my crush was still alive because I now felt better leaving my sister with her best friend if something happened to me. I quickly ran from the shelter right after realizing that her brother was not with her. I ran right to her house where I saw the unbelievable, the house was blown to smithereens. One room remained and I saw six year old Carter hiding under the twin bed that stood in the center of the room untouched. I dashed to where Carter was hiding and grabbed him dragging him back to the bomb shelter as fast as possible making sure he was okay as we ran. When we reached the shelter both girls were crying and freaking out because I was not there. As soon as I was noticed through all the tears the girls were shedding I was bombarded by hugs and kisses from both of them. I swear when I got bombarded I wasn't able to breathe for at least thirty seconds. As soon as I was released though the girls started to bombard me again because I was holdingTaylor's younger brother Carter. The name Carter rang in my ear for the next twenty minutes after the girls screamed their high pitched screams. Carter hugged his sister and then ran to Cathy. Cathy hugged him and then sat him down on the bed next to her. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. I collapsed against the doorway after everyone fell back asleep, brought my knees up to my chest and cried silently. When I finally fell asleep I dreamt of my parents and how they must have felt leaving their kids without any family. I woke up in a cold sweat and opened the bomb shelter door quietly. It must have been about three in the morning because it was just starting to get lighter but the sun had not risen yet. I heard nothing but silence and I noticed that bombs were not falling anymore. I stepped outside and to my dismay I sayTaylor's parents about ten feet away from me. It looked like they had tried getting to us but were killed in the process. Then I saw something that I would never be able to get out of my mind; down the street were my parents they were blown to smithereens and I cried to myself. I had never really believed that my parents were dead I always figured they might have found shelter somewhere and would come find us when it was I safe but now I knew it was true my parents were dead. I went back inside and told myself to stay calm. My sister woke up about nine and she automatically thought bombs were still falling so I left it at that. Carter pulled me into the corner and asked me if the bombs were still falling and I had to tell him the truth. "Yes Carter the bombs have stopped but you can't tell anyone okay?" I said sternly. Carter coward in fear when he heard my voice and nodded silently. I quickly turned around to see the girls leaving the shelter knowing that they had heard the conversation I just had with Carter.


End file.
